


Внеклассные занятия

by I_love_my_brains



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_my_brains/pseuds/I_love_my_brains





	Внеклассные занятия

Было восемь часов вечера. Джоан сидела за компьютером в своём офисе в браунстоуне, расследуя дело своего очередного клиента. Её неустанно клонило в сон, глаза буквально слипались, но она все упорно продолжала изучать некоторые фотографии на компьютере.   
Джоан вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда входная дверь резко открылась. На пороге появился Шерлок.   
\- Ватсон? - недоуменно спросил он.  
\- Эй. Что случилось? - тревожно отозвалась Джоан.  
\- Ты слишком много времени проводишь за этим бессмысленным делом. Искать доказательства того, что муж изменяет своей супруге - дело, не достойно внимания. Ты должна выберать себе дела тщательней. Разве у тебя нет никакой профессиональной гордости?  
\- Есть. Просто хотелось ей помочь человеку узнать правду.  
\- До завтра не подождёт?  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты... Ты мне нужна. - он понизил тон в голосе, виновато опустив свой взгляд вниз.  
\- Зачем? Снова твои эксперименты? - ухмыльнулась Джоан.  
\- Да. - ответил Шерлок. Пальцы его левой руки слегка подрагивали.  
\- Прости, давай не в этот раз, я так устала.   
\- Тем же лучше. - ответил Шерлок. Он подошёл ближе к ней и закрыл её ноутбук. Затем он взял её за руку, подымая с дивана.  
\- Каким образом это лучше, Шерлок?  
\- В этот раз мы будем делать ЭТО по-другому. Думаю, пора нам выйти на другой уровень. Пора нам поменяться ролями.  
\- О нет. - Джоан отрицательно покачала головой, - Ты же знаешь, я не лю..  
\- Я знаю, ты не в восторге от субмиссивной роли, но в том-то и заключается эксперимент.  
Шерлок притянул её к себе ближе. Его руки медленно спустились вниз по её хребту к ягодицам.   
\- Тебе не нужно будет ничего делать. Лишь расслабся, Ватсон, - возбуждённо прошептал Шерлок, слегка кусая её губы, - Обещаю, это не займёт много времени.  
Джоан хотела было воспротивиться, но не смогла. Как бы она не пыталась, она никогда не могла противиться Шерлоку и в его сумасшедших идеях с плотскими экспериментами, которые, по его утверждению, он проводил чисто из научного интереса.  
Шерлок резко задрал низ её платья. Его руки бесцеремонно шарились по её бедрам. Нащупав колготы, он одним движеним спустил их вниз. Потом, развернув Джоан спиной к себе, расстегнул молнию платья и оно с шелестом упало вниз. Джоан осталась в одном нижнем белье. Рука Шерлока скользнула вниз к её тазу. Джоан вздрогнула от наслаждения, когда его пальцы стали гладить её клитор, сдвинув в сторону её трусики.   
Затем он грубо повалил её на диван. Тяжело дыша, Джоан посмотрела на него снизу вверх в ожидании.  
\- Сними своё нижнее бельё. - сказал Шерлок мягким голосом. Немоного помешкавшись, Джоан медленно сняла свой бюстгалтер. Шерлок интенсивно смотрел на её грудь. Затем, игриво прикусив нижнюю губу, Джоан неспеша сняла свои трусики, отбросив их в сторону. Шерлок смотрел на всё это не моргая. Затем он присел вниз к ней, широко разведя её ноги в стороны. Нежно погладив её клитор, он засунул два пальца в её вагину. Джоан издала глубокий вздох, её клитор начала набухать. Шерлок очень сфокусировано смотрел на неё, слегка улыбаясь от самодовольства. Нежно поцеловав её писю он встал на ноги и начал торопливо расстёгивать свою ширинку, не спуская с неё глаз. После того, как на пол упали штаны и трусы с бряцанием пряжки, Шерлок стал поспешно расстёгивать свою рубашку. Вот уже Джоан видела его сильный красивый торс с татуировками. Рубашка упала на пол и Шерлок остался полностью голым. Хотя член Шерлока и так встал, Джоан всё равно потянулась к его тазу, чтобы сделать минет, но Шерлок её остановил.   
\- Ты не обязана, Ватсон - сказал он нежно.  
Он широко развел её ноги в стороны, и вошёл в неё без предупреждения, но нежно, чтобы не сделать ей больно. Джоан начала приглушенно стонать. Шерлок деликатно и неспеша двигался внутри её, как-будто распробывал её. Его взгляд был полностью сосредоточен на ней. Прикусив нижнюю губу, Шерлок взял руки Джоан и вознес их над её головой, крепко сжав их, не давая ей вырваться.  
\- Что... что ты делаешь? - недоуменно пробормотала Джоан, пытаясь подавить своё интенсивное дыхание.  
\- Доминирую. - ответил Шерлок, сжав губы, - На этот раз я буду решать, когда ты испытаешь оргазм. Тебе понятно?  
Джоан утвердительно покачала головой, вздыхая от наслаждения. Шерлок стал постепенно набирать скорость. На его лбу можно было разглядеть выступившие вены - настолько Шерлок усилено трахал её и был сконцентрирован на процессе сношения.   
Джоан обычно не кричит в постели. Но не в этот раз. Шерлок настолько глубоко начал насаждать свой член в её вагину, что она не могла терпеть.   
\- Ааах...мм - стоны Джоан лишь еще больше возбуждали Шерлока и он начинал всё сильней быстрей и интенсивней вводить в неё своё достоинство. Шерлок пытался подавить свои стоны, сжав губы, но они всё-равно были слышны сквозь его сомкнутые зубы.   
С каждой минутой темп увеличивался. Всё тело Джоан дрожало и сотрясалось в такт полового акта.   
\- Шер.. Шерлок... - с наслажденим выдавила из себя Джоан. - Я сейчас... Ооох..  
\- Нет, пока не сейчас, Ватсон. - процедил сквозь зубы Шерлок, тяжело дыша.  
Джоан сжала его руки так, что ее ногти впились ему в пальцы. Он на это даже не обратил внимания внимания, лишь приоткрыл рот, сосредоточено рассматривая её тело.  
Комната была наполнена звуками секса - стонами и грубыми шлепками. Шерлок опустился к Джоан и жестко поцеловал её в губы. Затем он наклонился к шее, жадно её целуя, да так, что наверняка он оставил там засос. Глубоко вздыхая, Джоан открыла рот от удовольствия. Шерлок склонил своё лицо над её лицом, так, что они могли чувствовать горячее дыхание и вздохи друг друга.  
Да, у Шерлока определённо был опыт в удержании оргазма. При желании, он мог бы сношать её еще долго. Но посмотрев на умоляющее лицо Джоан, Шерлок понял, что Джоан нужно еще долго учиться выдержке в этом деле. Ничего, у них есть время. Он хотел бы предоставлять ей внеклассные занятия секс-искусству каждый вечер. Конечно, Джоан не будет против этого.  
Он продолжал жестко трахать её. Диван начала стучать и скрипеть под ними.  
Шерлок наклонился к уху Джоан, нежно поцеловав его, произнёс:  
\- Кончай, Ватсон.  
Бурный оргазм охватил Джоан. Её тело начало дрожать и изгибаться. Шерлок начал кончать тоже. Их совместные стоны и всхлипы заполнили всю комнату. Оба были раскрасневшимися и потными. Шерлок в изнурении склонил голову к грудям Джоан, лаская их вкрадчивыми поцелуями.  
\- Было неплохо. - ухмылительно констатировала Джоан, посмотрев на затылок Шерлока.  
\- Не расслабляйся, Ватсон. Ты достаточно неплоха в коитусе, но тебе еще нужно много практики. Я буду её предоставлять тебе, если ты не против.  
\- Очень щедро с твоей стороны, - улыбнулась Ватсон, поглаживая его затылок.   
\- Завтра в то самое время?  
\- Договорились.


End file.
